Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) & Byro Cracy is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, and Legion Corps members Sugarboy and Byro Cracy. Prologue When the battle between the Fairy Tail Mages and the Legion Corps members is over, Natsu and Happy search for Lucy and Michelle in the mountains. While searching from the air, Happy asks Natsu if he can smell Lucy, but Natsu replies no, and thinks that her scent is getting mixed up with other scents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Battle While suspecting that it's because of the clock arm, they are suddenly attacked from below by slime. Natsu then looks below and sees Sugarboy. Out of nowhere, Kanaloa and Byro Cracy arrive, much to Natsu and Happy's shock. Byro then asks Sugaryboy if they found Lucy, with Sugarboy replying that they will have her soon. Byro reveals their plans of capturing Lucy, disposing of those who stand in their way and returning to their main mission. Byro asks Natsu and Happy if they intend to defy him to the end, and Sugarboy states that it's been a lot of fun but it's about time to bring it to an end. Sugarboy then prepares his slime while Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon Roar, however, Byro negates Natsu's attack with his Magic, shocking Happy. Sugarboy explains Byro's Magic, and attacks Natsu with his slime. Natsu then uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, but the slime absorbs his Magic and turns into a gigantic arm made of slime. The slime then attacks Natsu and sends him flying into a rock. Byro tell Sugarboy to eliminate Natsu and leaves with Kanaloa when Sugarboy agrees to his wish. Natsu then stands up and prepares to fight Sugarboy again, while Happy explains to Natsu the slime's ability to absorb Magic Power and nourish itself. Natsu then angrily states that there's no way he would lose and runs to attack it. Happy tries to stop Natsu, but Natsu attacks the slime with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, however, the slime absorbs his Magic and transforms into fire. Natsu wonders what is happening, and Sugarboy explains that his slime doesn't only absorb power, but also takes on the property of the Magic it absorbed. The fire hand then attacks Natsu, punching him through the ground numerous times. Happy worries about Natsu losing to fire and Sugarboy states that his slime becomes more powerful because of the Magic it absorbed. Natsu becomes free from the slime fire and tries to stand up, but is weakened by the numerous attacks of the slime. Natsu then tells Happy to pick him up and fly, Happy asks him what he has in mind, but Natsu shouts at him and tells him to just do it. Happy then activates his Aera, picks up Natsu and flies. Sugarboy tells them that they can run but they can't hide, and commands his slime to attack them. Natsu tells Happy to pitch him into the slime, Happy disagrees again, but Natsu tells him to just do it. Happy then flies higher and throws Natsu into the slime, wondering what he will do. Natsu states that he is tired with the slime and goes through the slime, effectively entering it. Sugarboy laughs over what Natsu did, but is shocked when Natsu releases too much Magic Power, making the slime explode because too much power was absorbed. Natsu, with slime in his fist, attacks Sugarboy, but Sugarboy tries to punch Natsu's fist to stop him. When the smoke fades, Natsu and Sugarboy becomes shocked seeing their hands stuck together in the slime. Natsu then uses fire inside the slime, and Sugarboy tells him to let go of him because if the slime absorbs too much power, they will both blow up. Natsu says that it's not his fault and that he'll cook Sugarboy's hand with his fire, but Sugarboy states that he'll use the slime to protect his hand. Natsu attacks Sugarboy with his other hand with his Magic, but Sugarboy stops him, telling him that he doesn't want to hold hands with a boy, and punches Natsu with his bare hand numerously, effectively weakening Natsu. Suddenly, Gray arrives and attacks with Ice-Make: Ice Cannon, destroying the slime between Sugarboy and Natsu's hands.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Aftermath Gray then remembers Sugarboy's face and asks him what he is doing in Earth Land. Happy then tells Gray that Sugarboy is the Earth Land counterpart. When Mary Hughes gets the clock arm from Lucy, she sends a green light signal in the air. Seeing this, Sugarboy abandons the battle and gathers up with the other Legion members, while Natsu worries about Lucy. Natsu, Gray and Happy then return to their guild. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights